elderscrollsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Culte du Nérévarine, notes
Voir Livres (Morrowind) 'Culte du Nérévarine, notes '''est une note présente dans . Quête Gra-Muzgob l'informateur Caïus Cosadès demande de chercher des informations sur le culte du Nérévarine auprès de Sharn gra-Muzgob et de lui ramener. Localisation Morrowind * Balmora, Guilde des mages de Balmora, donnée par Sharn gra-Muzgob après lui avoir ramené le Crâne de Llewele Andrano. Contenu notes qui suivent ont été rédigées par [[Sharn gra-Muzgob] à l'attention de Caïus Cosadès.] Le Culte du Nérévarine Ce culte des Cendrais est basé sur la prophétie selon laquelle le Nérévar renaîtrait afin d'honorer d'anciennes promesses faites aux tribus, rétablir les traditions du prophète Véloth, abattre les fausses divinités du Temple des Tribuns et chasser les étrangers de Morrowind. Le Temple et l'empire ont déclaré ce culte hors-la-loi mais il demeure pratiqué par certains Cendrais malgré la répression impériale et celle du Temple. Puisque ses adeptes sont persécutés, il demeure un culte secret et il est difficile de savoir s'il est très répandu chez les Cendrais ou d'évaluer son influence en dehors de ces tribus. Le Nérévarine Les Cendrais croient vraiment que Nérévar reviendra pour restaurer la gloire de l'ancienne Resdayn (le nom de Morrowind avant l'occupation impériale). Ils affirment que les Grandes Maisons et le Temple ont abandonné les enseignements du prophète Véloth, rejetant le culte des ancêtres au profit des fausses divinités que sont les Tribuns et embrassant le confort de la civilisation qui a corrompu les hauts Elfes. De son côté, le Temple vénère saint Nérévar, mais rejette le fait que le Faux Incarné puisse revenir sur terre en tant que goule. Nérévar Le Temple vénère saint Nérévar comme le plus grand général des Dunmers, Premier conseiller et compagnon de Vivec, Almalexia et Sotha Sil, qui ont uni les Maisons des Dunmers pour éradiquer les malfaisants Dwemers, les traîtres de la Maison Dagoth et leurs alliés occidentaux du mont Ecarlate. Mais les Cendrais clament que Nérévar a promis d'honorer les esprits ancestraux ainsi que la loi tribale, et qu'il reviendra remplir ses engagements. Pour les Cendrais, cela signifie qu'il détruira le faux Temple et qu'il boutera les impériaux hors du pays. Les prophéties du Nérévarine Prophéties et visions apportées par les rêves sont une tradition respectée dans la culture des Cendrais. Leurs sages femmes et leurs chamans prennent des notes sur les rêves qu'ils font et les visions qu'ils ont. Ces notes sont transmises à leurs successeurs. Pour leur part, le Temple et les cultes occidentaux se méfient du mysticisme et considèrent l'interprétation des rêves ainsi que les visions comme des superstitions primitives. La version la plus répandue de la prophétie du Nérévarine est celle de l'Etranger. Les versets sont obscurs, comme c'est le cas de la plupart des prophéties, mais on peut noter deux éléments intéressants : Tout d'abord, de nombreux érudits mal informés estiment que la phrase " Ayant voyagé au plus loin sous l'Astre-Lune " n'est qu'un cliché suggérant un très long voyage mais le Nérévar des vieilles légendes est connu pour avoir possédé un anneau magique appelé " Un-Seul-Clan-Sous-L'Astre-Lune " sur lequel Nérévar aurait fait la promesse d'honorer les anciens us et coutumes des Cendrais. Deuxièmement, la référence aux " sept malédictions " doit certainement se rapporter aux versets prophétiques oubliés que les Cendrais connaissent sous le nom des SEPT MALEDICTIONS. L'ETRANGER Quand la terre est déchirée, que les cieux sont obscurcis, Et que les Dormeurs servent les sept malédictions, Au cœur du foyer vient un étranger, Ayant voyagé au plus loin sous l'Astre-Lune. Bien que né de parents inconnus Il porte sur lui son destin. Les malfaisants le traquent, les vertueux le maudissent. Les prophètes parlent, mais tous nient. Par de nombreuses épreuves se manifeste l'évidence, Le destin de l'étranger, le fléau des malédictions. Nombreux sont ceux qui se croient l'Etranger Tous sont voués à l'échec, sauf l'Elu. Les prophéties oubliées Chez les Cendrais, les anciens évoquent des prophéties perdues à cause de l'insouciance ou de l'inaptitude des premières générations de sages femmes et de khans des cendres. Les érudits sceptiques se demandent si ces prophéties n'auraient pas été délibérément oubliées. On parle en particulier de trois prophéties du Nérévarine qui sont supposées avoir été perdues : 1. Les Prophéties oubliées, 2. Les Sept Malédictions et 3. Les Sept Visions des Sept Epreuves de l'Incarné. Peut-être les retrouvera-t-on un jour, soit transcrites par des voyageurs érudits, soit dans la tradition secrète des sages femmes et des chamans. Remarques * Dans le derniers paragraphe, la phrase "Perhaps these lost prophecies will someday be found, either in forgotten accounts written by literate travelers, or in the memories of isolated Ashlanders, or in the secret traditions of the wise women and shamans" n'a pas été entièrement traduite de l'anglais. Il manquerait "ou dans les mémoires des cendrais isolés". Apparition * Crédits de:Der Nerevarine-Kult en:Nerevarine cult notes pl:Notatki o kulcie nerevaryjskim ru:Заметки о культе Нереварина Catégorie:Livres protégés par les droits d'auteur de Bethesda